Y quién puede ser V2
by Priss
Summary: YOHxANNAxHAO. Song-fic. One-shot. VERSIÓN DOS. Es casi imposible creer que alguien la ame más que él, que se la estén quitando, que ella se haya enamorado de otro hombre. Lo más frustrante es... ¿quién?.


Y quién puede ser.

- Versión DOS. -

De: Priss.

02-FEB-04

03-FEB-04

=========================================================================================

Es casi imposible creer que alguien la ame más que él, que se la estén quitando, que ella se haya enamorado de otro hombre. Lo más frustrante es.... ¿quién?.

=========================================================================================

Yoh comía como si nunca lo hubiese hecho; la hora de la cena definitivamente era uno de sus momentos favoritos. Y bueno.... arrasar con cuatro tazones de arroz era apenas el comienzo.

Una vez satisfecho, agradeció por la comida para luego girarse a ver a su prometida.

Ahora que Amidamaru hubo alcanzado el descanso eterno y que Mantha estaba demasiado ocupado como para visitarlos con la frecuencia que él quisiera, pues.... eran solo Anna e Yoh quienes ocupaban la casa.

=========================

Yo no se que le ha pasado

que la encuentro pensativa;

ante todo indiferente,

preocupada y distraída.

=========================

El shaman observó embelesado la figura de su prometida. Estaba tan atento a ella que pareció recordar que algo le venia incomodando desde hacia algún tiempo. Entre más trataba de entenderla, más le preocupaba.

Anna parecía observar lo que era su cena dentro del tazón, pero su mente debía estar muy lejos de ahí, meditando sabrá dios que cosas. Yoh no sabía que pasaba con ella; últimamente casi no hablaba, apenas y lo saludaba o le daba instrucciones para su entrenamiento, solo se pasaba el día entero pensando y suspirando.

Incluso el joven Asakura la llegó a encontrar observando atentamente el cielo justo como él mismo solía hacerlo, pero en él era normal, en Anna.... era preocupante.

El joven suspiró suavemente.

Ahora que lo analizaba, hasta la escuela y el mismo shamanismo se habían vuelto totalmente indiferentes para la rubia.

"Se ve preocupada.... distraída._"_    Pensó el muchacho, sin encontrar razón alguna para que su prometida estuviese en tal estado.

=========================

Si la miro fijamente

no sostiene la mirada,

como si temiera verse

por sus ojos delatada.

=========================

Curioso por el comportamiento de la chica, Yoh se le acercó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de ella. Con gentileza y cariño acarició la suave piel de una de las mejillas de la rubia, obligándola gentilmente a mirarlo.

¡Dios!, esos hermosos ojos negros estaban perdiendo la frialdad que tanto tiempo los cubrió. La sensación al verse reflejado en tan divinas gemas negras no podía compararse con nada, más dicha sensación no duró mucho.... no pudiendo sostener la fija mirada de su prometido, la itako desvió su atención a un costado; ella sabia que sus ojos reflejaban todo cuanto sentía.... no deseaba delatarse a si misma a través de ellos.

Antes, por el simple hecho de tocarle la mejilla ella lo hubiese abofeteado, mínimo, pero ahora no se sentía con el derecho de hacerle eso. Ante este pensamiento, su rostro se tornó ligeramente triste.

El shaman sintió una leve punzada en el pecho. ¿Qué pasaba?, su Annita se negaba a que sus miradas se cruzaran. Pero si eso era algo que hacían a menudo, por qué ahora....?.

Yoh se alejó de la sacerdotisa, retomando su antiguo lugar frente a la mesa.

Lo que pasaba con Anna, fuere lo que fuere, era grave. No entendía porque se sentía así, pero le daba la impresión de que le estaban quitando el cariño de su prometida.

Comenzaba a sentirse desplazado de la vida de aquella mujer. Lo peor es que ni siquiera estaba seguro que o quien la estaba alejando de él.

===============================

¿Y quién puede ser?, si es que no soy yo.

¿Quién me habrá borrado de su corazón?.

¿Y quién puede ser?, si es que no soy yo.

¿Quién habrá podido darle más amor?.

¿Y quién puede ser?, si es que no soy yo.

¿Quién me habrá borrado de su corazón?.

¿Y quién puede ser?, si es que no soy yo.

¿Quién habrá podido darle más amor?.

===============================

No era fácil enamorar a la rubia, y eso era algo que él sabía muy bien.

Era tan difícil arrancarle una sonrisa, una caricia.... dios!, un beso. Todo era casi imposible, entonces.... ¿quién?. ¿Quién, demonios, se la estaba robando?, quién podía ser aquel que haya obtenido el amor de Anna?. ¿Quién se había atrevido a borrarlo del frío corazón de la itako?.

"Sé que no soy yo a quien ama.... dudo poder serlo."    Pensó el muchacho.

Es que acaso alguien le dio más amor del que él pudo darle??.

Le parecía imposible; Yoh la amaba tan profundamente. Nadie podía amarla tanto o más que él, nadie....pero....

La duda lo embargaba. ¿Sería acaso posible?. Bueno, cualquiera podría enamorarse de Anna, ¿cómo no hacerlo?, si es tan hermosa, tan tremendamente bella, y cuando se llega a conocerla es aun mejor. Hay tantos bondad y cariño encerrados en ese corazón suyo, corazón que de frío poco tiene.

"Enamorarse de ella es tan fácil."    Pensaba el joven de castaños cabellos. Él, por ejemplo, apenas la miró y se quedó prendado a ella. No era tan imposible como pensaba, cualquiera podría fijarse en su fina belleza.

Haciendo a un lado todas esas tormentosas dudas, Yoh se acercó de nuevo a la joven. La rozó suavemente con sus manos mientras buscaba esconder sus labios en el cuello de la itako, recorriéndolo con pequeños y tranquilos besos.

Hacerle eso a la joven lo salvó muchas veces de tremendos castigos.

===============================

No la siento como antes,

y en mis brazos esta inquieta.

Una excusa tiene siempre

cuando quiero retenerla.

===============================

Tenerla así se sentía tan bien, que el joven la abrazó firmemente contra su pecho. Después de todo, ella era su prometida, su Annita.

Más el encanto pronto acabó.

Y-Yoh, yo....

La sacerdotisa no era la misma de antes, no lo abrazaba. Primero evita su mirada y ahora se niega a abrazarlo. ¿Qué le esta pasando?.

Los fuertes brazos del shaman la rodean con ternura y cariño, pero por alguna razón, ella se inquieta al estar con él.

Él lo sabe, lo siente. Anna mira en todas direcciones como tratando de distraerse, sin lograrlo. Comienza a temblar ligeramente sin darse cuenta, esta nerviosa, muy nerviosa, tanto que su respiración se torna pesada, sonora y agitada.

No te preocupes, Annita... estas conmigo.

No, Yoh. No puedo, es que yo... d-debo... la-lavar los platos....

Como pudo, la itako se liberó del abrazo de su prometido, muy a pesar de que este último trató gentilmente de retenerla un poco más a su lado. Más como siempre, la joven tuvo una excusa poco convincente para poder apartarse de él. Y vaya que no lo convencía en lo más mínimo, de cuando acá es ella quien lava los platos??.

El shaman solo pudo ver como la chica recogía la mesa y se iba a la cocina.

"Tú nunca haces esas cosas, Anna...."    Pensaba Yoh, cada vez más convencido de que la rubia se alejaba de él más y más cada día.

===============================

Ya son muchas ocasiones

que al querer decir mi nombre,

insegura, titubea....

y mis sueños me los rompe.

===============================

Pocos minutos después la vio regresar a la estancia. Tan linda, tan seria... tan insegura, incapaz de mirarlo siquiera un solo segundo.

En tanto Yoh, tonto enamorado, se acercó para abrazarla de nuevo, disculpándose si es que acaso había hecho o dicho algo que la incomodara.

Apretándola fuerte contra su pecho, el shaman se dejó envolver en aquella fragancia que lo volvía loco. El suave perfume de Anna era una sutil invitación a besarla por la eternidad.

Y así lo intentó, pero....

Por favor... ahora no... mmm... Y-Yoh.

El joven sintió como su corazón sufría una seria fractura producto del dolor. La joven sacerdotisa dudó en decir su nombre; incluso se atrevió a mirarlo, mejor dicho analizarlo, por un par de segundos, como tratando de reconocerlo y no cometer un error.

Sentía como si las tres letras de su nombre hubiesen sido olvidadas por la chica. Ya habían sido tantas las veces que se olvidaba de el y otras tantas casi llegó a pronunciar un nombre erróneo.

Comprendiendo como todos y cada uno de sus sueños eran rotos uno a uno por la bella itako.

Sueños de tenerla cerca por siempre, sueños de sentirse amado por ella y viceversa.... sueños de sentirse su dueño y único hombre en su vida. Estaba claro que dichas esperanzas se estaban desvaneciendo una tras otra de la forma más dolorosa y lenta.

===============================

¿Y quién puede ser?, si es que no soy yo.

¿Quién me habrá borrado de su corazón?.

¿Y quién puede ser?, si es que no soy yo.

¿Quién habrá podido darle más amor?.

===============================

Anna, dándose cuenta del error que acababa de cometer, se alejó suavemente de su prometido.

Pudo ser peor, al menos esta vez solo se olvidó del nombre del chico frente a ella, pero poco faltó para dirigirse a él con el nombre de otro.... otro hombre, otro shaman.... otro Asakura.

Di-disculpa, Yoh.... saldré un rato...

La voz de la joven sonaba ansiosa; sin esperar respuesta alguna por parte del shaman, caminó apresurada hasta la puerta principal.

Yoh iba tras de ella preguntándole tantas cosas que ansiaba saber....

A estas horas?!.... ¿Por qué?, a dónde?.... ¿con quién?....

La última cuestión logró que la itako se detuviese.

Con nadie.... solo quiero caminar. Vuelvo más tarde.

Apenas le dio tan vaga explicación a su prometido, Anna traspasó el portal de la casa, alejándose del muchacho y de sus tristes ojos.

===============================

¿Y quién puede ser?, si es que no soy yo.

¿Quién me habrá borrado de su corazón?.

¿Y quién puede ser?, si es que no soy yo.

¿Quién habrá podido darle más amor?.

===============================

Aun cuando algunos minutos habían pasado desde que la vio salir, Yoh permanecía de pie frente al jardín de la casa, como queriendo verla llegar en cualquier momento.

Suspiró tristemente.

El viento de la noche comenzaba a volverse más implacable produciéndole cierto frío al joven de marrones cabellos.

Quizá la sacerdotisa había ido a buscar calor en los brazos de otro hombre, seguramente aquel que se atrevió a borrarlo del codiciado corazón de la rubia. Un individuo sin rostro, tan solo una sombra que asechaba y destruía su felicidad.

Justo cuando las cosas con la itako comenzaban a avanzar, cuando su relación mejoraba....alguien apareció en sus vidas para alejarla de él.

Se la estaban quitando frente a sus ojos y ni siquiera sabía quién. Solo sentía, impotente, como su Annita se distanciaba cada vez más de él. Con cada día que pasaba se daba cuenta de que ya no había cariño o atención para él.... mucho menos amor.

===============================

¿Y quién puede ser?, si es que no soy yo.

¿Quién me habrá borrado de su corazón?.

¿Y quién puede ser?, si es que no soy yo.

¿Quién habrá podido darle más amor?.

===============================

Un sin fin de dudas iban y venían atormentando a su pobre mente.

¿Quién podía ser ese hombre?. Era la más constante y dolorosa.

Sabrá dios los métodos que utilizó para enamorar a la chica. Quizá solo le dio amor.... si, amor.

Entonces, Yoh recordó que durante mucho tiempo reprimió y ocultó sus sentimientos por la joven sacerdotisa, incluso algunas veces se mostró temeroso y sin deseo alguno de estar cerca de ella.

¿Cómo no le iban a robar su cariño?, si él mismo no lo supo valorar aun teniéndolo solo para él durante tanto tiempo.

Así que.... un poco de amor fue suficiente para borrarme de tu corazón, Annita.

Finalmente, el shaman terminó por culparse a si mismo.

Estaba celoso, si.... pero no sabía de quién. Celoso de un hombre que sabía que existía, pero cuya identidad desconocía. Lo único claro es que ese hombre era el dueño del corazón de la itako.... su itako.

¿Quién logró darte más amor que yo?.

Yoh dejó que a sus palabras se las llevara el viento.

Aunque era doloroso y la duda lo mataba, prefería nunca llegar a enterarse de quién se trataba.

No importaba quién fuera, si Anna lo amaba entonces debía ser alguien digno de tanto amor, un buen hombre. Era lo único que deseaba creer, convencerse de ello.

Con el rostro entre las sombras, el muchacho se dirigió a su alcoba. No quería incomodar a la rubia cuando esta llegase.... si es que llegaba.

===============================

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de Funbarioka, Anna se encontraba sosteniendo un profundo y apasionado beso con un joven....

Aquel que se la quitó al shaman....

Aquel que la protegía del molesto frió de la noche....

Aquel cuyo amor por la chica era lo único bueno y sincero que poseía....

Quien hubo desplazado a Yoh del frío corazón de la itako....

....Hao Asakura.

.:: Fin ::.

==============================================================

Tema: "Y quién puede ser".

Interpretado por: José José.

Hace mucho tiempo que escuche esta canción por primera vez. Y hace poco que la volví a escuchar,

de inmediato me imagine a un Yoh celoso, quien sospecha que Anna se ha enamorado de alguien que no es él,

y por ende se lamenta haber perdido su amor sin saber por qué.

Versión DOS. He aquí el fiction desde otro punto de vista. Recuerden....

mientras la versión UNO es a especie de introspección y recuerdos, esta versión se va desarrollando según la letra.

prisspkhotmail.com

==============================================================

MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS EN LA VERSI"N ANTERIOR, CONTESTO SUS COMENTARIOS DE AQUEL FIC Y ESPERO QUE ÉSTE LES HAYA GUSTADO, AL MENOS DE IGAUL MANERA. .

Lady Kaoru = Muchas gracias por leer el otro fic, la primera versión que se me ocurrió para ésta canción.

Y bueno, aquí está la otra versión que querías leer, espero te guste.

Amaltea-Sibila = Te agradezco, tu siempre leyendo mis fanfictions y dejando reviews.

Te respondo el review que dejaste en la versión anterior.....

Tienes razón, me gusta hacer sufrir a Yoh; gracias por tus comentarios.

Haru = He aquí la otra versión, espero te haya gustado, en lo personal no estuve conforme con la primera, por ello escribí éste otro fic, más cuando tuve los dos, ninguno me convencía.

Si, Pobre Yoh, pero lo hice precisamente por lo que mencionaste : "Es Hao quien termina sufriendo", por ello mi manía de hacer sufrir al menor de los gemelos en casi todos mis fics.


End file.
